por una llamada
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: si bueno el titulo no es el mejor pero bueno hice esto para todos los que me pidieron un kazexendo despues de leer mi fic "celos" asi que disfrutenlo


Bueno aquí está la historia que tanto han pedido, después de leer mi fic de "Celos", es un EndoxKazemaru que aunque es una de mis parejas favoritas la que siempre estará en primer lugar será mi Fubu-chan y Goenji como sea eh aquí su pedido

Declimer: Si, si lo se Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si asi fuera habría tal cantidad de yaoi, no como ahora que sus creadores solo desperdician esa idea

-Dialogo personaje-

*Pensamientos*

**Solo por una llamada**

Kazemaru iba corriendo por las calles de inazuma town a toda velocidad mientras corría a casa de su capitán, aun cuando era sábado estaba despierto desde las 7:00a.m. porque tenían entrenamiento ya que el entrenador Kudou deseaba que sus ataques fueran mucho mas fuertes pero Endo como siempre al parecer se quedo dormido asi que mandaron a Kazemaru por el

-Ah, porque tenía que aceptar venir, no es justo, aparte conociéndolo seguro que no despertara con el timbre-dijo el peli-azulado con un poco de pesar-y todavía el tonto de Midorikawa no ayudo en mucho-en ese momento el oji-rojo recordó lo que había dicho su amigo*Como sea porque no quieres ir Kazemaru de seguro que Endo duerme sin pijama deberías aprovechar*

Kazemaru solo se sonrojo al recordar lo dicho y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tranquilizándose, en ese momento se detuvo ya que sin darse cuenta había terminado enfrente de casa de Endo, asi que tomando aire se acerco tocando el timbre y···nada *Como supuse no despertara*asi que agachándose empezó a buscar algo por las plantas*Debería estar por aquí, ah aquí esta* de una maceta saco lo que parecía ser una llave

Abrió la puerta con cuidado asomando primero la cabeza para después entrar completamente, al ver que no había nadie en el piso de abajo decidió subir a la habitación de Endo, y como supuso estaba ahí*Ah se ve tan tierno ahí dormido*ante esto Kazemaru se sonrojo, y acerándose lentamente a él lo movió del hombro para despertarlo, pero al ver que no funcionaba, fue al baño y regreso con una cubeta de agua tirándosela encima al capitán

-AHHHHH!, QUIEN DIABLOS HISO ESO?-dijo un exaltado y mojado capitán

-Lo siento Endo pero fue la única forma de despertarte-en cuanto oyó esa voz volteo a ver a la persona que lo había despertado

-Ah Kazemaru fuiste tú, pero por qué?-pregunto Endo

-Porque tenemos entrenamiento hoy Endo-en ese momento Endo abrió los ojos sorprendido lo había olvidado-vístete te espero abajo pero date prisa por favor-

Endo solo asintió y corrió al baño a darse una ducha rápida mientras Ichirouta bajaba a hacer el desayuno, este al bajar soltó un suspiro que tenía guardado, ya que según el Endo se veía demasiado bien mojado y con solo bóxers de pijama(Kyaaa imagínenselo) al darse cuenta hacia donde iban sus pensamientos decido concentrarse en el desayuno

Mientras tanto arriba, Endo había terminado de bañarse y, mientras se vestía pensó en Kazemaru*Vamos Endo aprovecha, Kazemaru está aquí en tu casa momento perfecto para declararse, tienes que hacerlo, vamos*asi que con esos pensamientos bajo a la sala donde vio el desayuno preparado y a Kazemaru hablando por teléfono

-Si···ajam···lo sé···ok···si está bien···si yo también te quiero···si ok adiós-ante lo que oía Endo solo se quedo de piedra

En ese momento Kazemaru colgó percatándose de la presencia de Endo

-Ah Endo ya bajaste, me alegro, te hice el desayuno espero no te importe-dijo Kazemaru mientras iba sentarse a la mesa

Endo lo siguió y con una sonrisa en la cara agradeció la comida, para después empezar a comer, se notaba que había un ambiente tenso pero no Kazemaru no sabía qué hacer, normalmente Endo no se comportaba con el asi

-Este, oye Endo te sientes bien, pareces un poco molesto-justo cuando Endo iba a responder volvió a sonar el teléfono y Kazemaru se levanto a contestar

-Moshi, moshi···no ya te lo dije···ah oye en serio no es momento···ok lo entiendo p-en ese momento sintió como le quitaban el teléfono para después colgar

-Quien era Kaze-chan-dijo Endo con una sonrisa forzada

-era mi primita de echo ella me llamo hace rato,…espera ¿Kaze-chan? Qué te pasa Endo-Kazemaru estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo y por cómo le había llamado, pero también se encontraba nervioso ya que Endo se encontraba a 5c.m. de su cara

-Lo que pasa **MI** Kaze-chan es que no permito que le digas a alguien más que lo quieres-Endo se asombro por lo que dijo pero bueno ya lo había hecho una de sus fantasías asi que ahora la otra

Rápidamente lo tomo de los hombros y lo azoto contra la pared, Kazemaru lo vio con miedo pero después se quedo en shock al sentir los labios de Endo sobre los suyos, no era una fantasía en verdad lo besaba asi que cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento, estuvieron asi unos veinte segundos antes de separarse con lentitud

-Endo porque hiciste eso-dijo Kazemaru sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa

-La respuesta es fácil, porque me gustas, no, porque te amo-dijo Endo viéndolo a los ojos-y tu-

-Y-yo yo también t-te a-amo Endo-dijo Kazemaru completamente sonrojado

Mientras tanto en la secundaria todos se encontraban entrenando, mientras veían como el día pasaba y ni el capitán ni el sub-capitán aparecían

Al día siguiente:

-Y como te fue con Endo, Kazemaru-kun-pregunto un curioso Tachimukai viendo a su amigo, Kazemaru se sonrojo con la pregunta, dándole la respuesta a sus amigos

-Bueno como siempre digo yo "lo que bien empieza, bien acaba" no lo creen-añadió Midorikawa con una sonrisa antes de irse con Hiroto para entrenar

-Me alegro por ustedes chicos-dijo también Tachi, para después ir a entrenar

-Por qué no les constates todo lo que en verdad todo lo que pasó ayer eh "Ichi-chan"-dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa

-Como lo sabes Fubuki acaso espiaste-dijo Kazemaru sorprendido

-Solo yo y Goenji, no te preocupes no diremos nada-añadió antes de irse con él antes mencionado

Justo cuando iba a ir a averiguar si era cierto sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la cintura para voltearlo y darle un beso en los labios

-Déjalos dudo que digan algo-dijo Endo con una sonrisa antes de jalar a Kazemaru al entrenamiento

Bueno aquí esta lo que pidieron me inspire solo al ver a mi padre hacer de desayunar, raro lo sé pero bueno que quieren, por cierto como me quedo lindo, feo, kawai u horrible por favor opinen y quienes me siguen en los demás que tengo de Inazuma no se preocupen subo capítulos tan rápido como puedo bueno Sayonara


End file.
